Dark Light
by ChaosInsanity
Summary: Darkheart was always mistrusted because of his looks. He was never liked, he was an outcast. But one night that all changes.... Oneshot. Rated for violence.


**Warriors oneshot with my own characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I only own Darkheart, Lightheart, and any other characters.**

**Can be in any Clan, I don't care.**

* * *

My brother was always a favorite in the Clan. Our mother loved him, our father felt nothing but pride for him, his mentor adored him…and I…I loathed him. No one ever so much as glanced at me when he was around. And if someone did it was usually to either yell at me for doing something wrong or to yell at me for not doing anything at all. It frustrated me to no ends, but what could I do?

His name is Lightheart. He's slim, with long white fur. His chest, forepaws, tail-tip, face, and stomach were a light, creamy, buttery yellow. His eyes are clear, flashing ice-blue. My name is Darkheart. My Clan thinks of me as an aggressive, cold-hearted tom, hence the name. I am large, broad-shouldered with long, curved, deadly claws. My fur is short and deep jet-black color, allowing me to blend in with the night. My eyes are blood red.

I am his opposite in every way. His fur is long, mine is short. His eyes are icy blue, mine are flaming red. His tail is thick, mine is thin.

Our mother is a white she-cat with blue eyes. Our father is creamy-furred tom with green eyes. Both have long fur. Where my short black fur and blood red eyes com from is unknown. The Clan took is as an omen. They are wary of me. They don't trust me. But I will change that…I will…

As kits, Lightheart received most of our parents' and Clanmates' attention. I received little to no attention. I remember constantly trying to prove myself, to win my parents' love and Clanmates' trust. Nothing ever worked for me. Everything I did was wrong, wrong, wrong!

_-Flashback-_

"_Until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Lightpaw!" Lightpaw swelled with pride, his eyes shining. My ears flat, I turned my head slightly and glanced over my shoulder. My mother's eyes gleamed with adoration for my brother, and my father head his head high with pride. Then Flamingstar meowed, "Ivyfang will be mentor to Lightpaw!"_

_The dark brown she-cat with thinner, lighter markings padded calmly forward until she stood beside Lightpaw. The two cats touched noses and then stepped back. Suddenly the air seemed dark and tense. I could feel my tension build within my Clanmates. Slowly Flamingstar turned his pale yellow gaze on me, and I met his stare with determination._

_I thought I saw his lip begin to twitch in the beginnings of a snarl, but the movement was small and he gave nothing away. Unless maybe I had imagined it. But I doubt that._

"_Until this apprentice has earned his warrior name…he shall be known as Darkpaw. Sharphowl with be mentor to him."_

_The tabby she-cat hesitated before finally padding up to me. We touched noses, but I could see wariness in her eyes. Why wouldn't they just trust me? The cheering for Lightpaw was loud and true, but when they said my name they hesitated and their voices fell, as if they didn't want to cheer. I peered past Sharphowl's shoulder and saw my parents. My mother kept her gaze down and ears flat. My father's ears were flat too, but with hostility. His face wet set and his eyes cold. My ears seemed to flatten even further into my fur…_

**Lightpaw's POV**

_I looked at him, my brother, if you could call him that. He's never liked me much, in fact you could say he hated me. Loathed me. How could you blame him, really? I received much of our parents' love and attention, while he crouched, stiff and angry, in my shadow. No one ever stopped to say hello to him. The apprentices never gave him pointer techniques for when we became apprentices like they did for me. The elders were reluctant to tell him stories. The warriors never came to nursery when he was around, and if they did they kept their visits short._

_Why had he even been born?_

_We never played together as kits. Our mother discouraged us. Well, me. She hardly talked to him._

_And now he was sulking. I followed his gaze and saw our father staring at him with cold, hard eyes. Our mother never looked at him. Sharphowl averted her eyes from his, afraid to look into those sharp red eyes…_

_-End Flashback-_

As an apprentice things weren't much better. Lightpaw received praise for every little thing. I could never do anything right. All my battle moves were wrong, my stalking technique always a little off, I could never catch enough prey, whenever I changed the elders' bedding it was always wet… Sharphowl tried, but she didn't put her heart into it. She was afraid of me. She was reluctant to teach me battle moves.

As if what? What would I do? I was loyal to my Clan. Why wouldn't they see that?

_-Flashback-_

"_Very well done, Lightpaw!" Ivyfang purred happily as she flicked her tail-tip along Lightpaw's flank. He purred in response as well, the vole he'd caught lying between his forepaws. I watched in sullen anger as Ivyfang praised him to no ends for the vole. A scrawny thing it was! Thin and small. I wouldn't even feed a kit._

_In disgust I turned away at last, ears flat and hackles rising. Sharphowl noticed and meowed awkwardly, somewhat flustered, "Perhaps…perhaps you should go…look!" Sharphowl indicated to a blackbird with her tail and crouched down as if to stalk it. But then she raised herself and chuckled softly. "Sorry. Go catch that, Darkpaw."_

_I nodded and began to creep close when I noticed Lightpaw eyeing the same bird. Rage flared in my belly. I was going to catch this to feed the elders!_

_Sharphowl must have noticed the same thing because she meowed hurriedly, "Lightpaw, you already caught the shrew. It's Darkpaw's turn now."_

_Lightpaw's fur bristled. "But…," he began._

"_Lightpaw, I mean it!" Longhowl snapped. "Everyone should get a turn."_

"_But Darkpaw won't be able to catch it!"_

"_Lightpaw…," Sharphowl growled. I never heard her so defensive…but then I realized: I was her first apprentice. She only wanted to prove she was a good mentor. This wasn't about me at all…_

_Ivyfang padded up to Lightpaw's side, her eyes flashing with anger. But she struggled to keep her voice calm. "I really think you should let Lightpaw catch this blackbird!" Her voice rose with every word until she was nearly screeching._

_I was so close to catching the blackbird…but Ivyfang's screech scared it. It began to flap its wings and flutter away but I gave a desperate leap and managed to slam my unsheathed forepaws onto it, one paw on either wing. As the momentum of my jump carried me forward and then down as I tangled my claws into the blackbird's feathers to prevent it from escaping. I landed with a hard thump and instantly nipped the bird's throat. It let out a sharp squawk and then fell silent, limp beneath my claws._

_Heart pounding with excitement, I looked towards Sharphowl, eyes shining. Ivyclaw's lip curled. "Dumb luck," she sneered._

"_He nearly scared it away," Lightpaw added, his face twisted in a look of disgust._

_My heart began to sink, but I turned towards Sharphowl, my eyes sparking with hope. But she avoided my gaze and mumbled, "You should be careful not to make a sound next time."_

_My hope shattered with those words. She hadn't corrected my brother or his mentor… I hadn't scared the blackbird. It had been Ivyfang's fault, not mine! But then, I thought, everything's my fault._

_After that we headed back to camp. Sharphowl was nervous and jumpy. Ivyfang and Lightpaw kept they eyes firmly forward but I could sense their resentment rolling off of them in waves. Once we were through the entrance I scampered towards the elder's den. They had been talking, but when they saw me coming they fell silent. I approached them cautiously, unsure of how they would react. But I felt hopeful. I laid the blackbird on the floor of the den carefully, between my paws and Highleap's. The black-and-white patched tom gazed at the blackbird and then at me blankly._

"_It's…it's for you," I panted. "For the elder's."_

_Before any of them could reply, Lightpaw trotted over and shouldered me aside, despite the fact that I was larger than him. He dropped his shrew carelessly onto the ground and meowed, "I brought prey for you. I caught it myself."_

"_Well done, Lightpaw!" purred Highleap. "That looks delicious!" He turned to me and added, "I'm sorry Darkpaw, but Lightpaw already brought us prey."_

"_But I...yeah, okay." Ears flat, I picked the blackbird up delicately in my jaws and carried it to the fresh-kill pile, every step a burning sense of shame._

_Then another elder called out behind me, "Next time come earlier if you want to bring us prey!"_

_But…I did come…I was there before Lightpaw…_

_Hours later, as the day gave way into night, I saw my blackbird still lying in the fresh-kill pile. Untouched among the other scrawny pieces of kill._

_I watched everyone who approached the pile. They never made a move to take the blackbird, which was plumper than any of the other pieces._

_No one touched it._

_-End Flashback-_

That was how it was for me. No one ever ate any prey I brought back from hunting patrols. So I just stopped trying. I still hunted, but I didn't try as hard as I used to. Instead I just caught smaller prey and ate them myself at the end of the day if no one already took it. No one ever did.

As bad as my apprenticeship was, my warrior ceremony was even worse.

_-Flashback-_

"_I do," Lightpaw meowed._

"_I do," I echoed firmly. My voice was loud and determined, and my eyes were clear and bright. I saw a flicker of doubt flash across Flamingstar's eyes. But I chose to ignore it._

"_Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. This apprentice shall now be known as Lightheart!" The Clan began o cheer Lightheart's name, and Flamingstar made no move to stop them. "StarClan honor you bravery and loyalty!"_

_Again the Clan cheered._

_Then Flamingstar turned to me and the cheering ceased in an instant. "I give you the name of Darkheart," he meowed. My eyes widened and I felt my ears flatten. Darkheart…? Is that what they thought of me? A black-hearted murdering warrior without loyalty or conscience? "StarClan honor your…courage and…honesty." Every word was like an enemy warrior's claws in his flesh._

_I didn't hear any cheering._

_I don't think anyone cheered._

_-End Flashback-_

Now I lay curled in the warrior's den. My nest was in far end, away from everyone else's. Lightheart's was near the front. I couldn't sleep. I stood quietly and moved with silent paw-steps out of the den, cautious as to not wake any of the others to accuse me of treason. Yeah, right.

But as I passed Lightheart's nest I noticed he wasn't there. His scent was stale, which meant he'd left much earlier. But I hadn't noticed, and I'd been awake most of the night…

With a growing sense of foreboding I padded quickly out into the center of the camp, scenting the air frantically. Near the entrance I caught his scent, faint and stale. I swallowed nervously when I heard a small rustle just outside the entrance. Almost instantly I caught the scent of intruders, rogues. My fur stood on end as soft hisses sounded just beyond the camp opening. For a moment my voice escaped me, but then I yowled, "Intruders! Attack!"

I raced away from the entrance and towards the warrior's den, yowling with all my might, "Attack! Attack! Intruders!"

My fellow denmates emerged, grumbling and still half-asleep. Obviously they didn't believe me. They glared at me coldly as if I was playing some sort of prank. But then they too heard the sudden screeches of rogue intruders and were suddenly wide awake. They howled out warnings and Flamingstar appeared a moment later. "Protect the elders and the queens!" he commanded from his position in front of his den before bounding into the fray.

**Lightheart's POV**

I led the rogues, my followers, my _warriors_, towards camp, I ordered in a hiss, "Don't spare anyone. Kill whoever gets in your way!" They nodded, their claws flexing and eyes shining at the thought of battle. We couldn't loose this. We had the element of surprise. Tonight I would destroy Flamingstar and his mouse-hearted deputy, Stormgaze. Tonight, _I _would become the new leader! The Clan is weak, too weak. Flamingstar is not the right leader!

Despite the attention I had received all my life, I had begun to feel a sense that I didn't belong, at least not in the way I wanted. Yes my parents' doted on me and I was well-admired and loved in the Clan, but I knew it was only because of my brother. Because my brother lived, I received all this attention. I felt smothered. This was not the attention I wanted. The feeling had started when I was an apprentice and had grown as I grew into a warrior.

Then, I heard it. Darkheart's voice! Calling a warning! No! But…they wouldn't believe him. They thought of him as an evil omen. No, they wouldn't believe him. I know they wouldn't. They'd laugh, they'd scoff, and then we would strike. But he was interfering with my plans. The first thing I'd do when I become leader would be to have him killed. By who, though? Mother? Father? His mentor, Sharphowl? I'd worry about that later. I'd kill anyone who opposed me or was a threat.

Tonight I would gain what was rightfully mine.

**Darkheart's POV**

The rogues rushed through the camp entrance in a wave. Their pelts were of different colors, but all were thin and scrawny. But they were also strong. Where Lightheart had gotten so many cats under his control was unknown to me, but I knew I would fight, fight until we either won or I was dead.

I lunged at the nearest rogue, the largest one who led the cats. He matched my size. We were equals in strength and size, but I had something he didn't: Determination to prove my loyalty. I was the first to jump into the gray and as soon as my claws met the rogue's fur and his fangs snapped at my shoulder the Clan surged into the battle.

I dug my front claws into his fur, snarling wildly into his face. The dark brown tom hissed and made a wild lunge fro my throat. Despite my size I was quick and managed to duck down in time. I felt his fangs graze the top of my head. The tom reared onto his hind legs and seemed about ready to slam his weight onto me. I quickly straightened my back, held my forelegs stiff and straight above my head, claws unsheathed, and rocketed upwards. My claws latched onto the tom's neck and I wrapped my jaws round his throat. I felt the tips of my fangs puncture skin and sank them deeper. Blood gushed from the wound in a thick, foaming red waterfall. Some blood streamed onto the ground, but most fell into my mouth. Trickles of blood flowed between my fangs, but I didn't release my grip until the tom's wild struggles weakened and his movements became sluggish. At last I pulled my claws from his flesh and tore my fangs free of his neck. As the tom weakly staggered away I spat a mouthful of his blood onto the ground before turning to search for my next opponent.

I saw an apprentice—who as a kit had never been exactly fond of me—struggling to fend off a full-grown gray tabby she-cat twice his size. In three quick leaps I was at the apprentice's side and balancing on my hind legs. With a crazed battle cry I slashed my front claws along the cat's chest, scoring long red gashing in her skin. She shrieked and lunged at me. As she focused all her attention on me, the apprentice, Applepaw, slithered beneath the rogue's belly, dropped onto her left shoulder as she kept herself upright with her hind legs, and in a quick movement slammed her forepaws into the cat's stomach. The rogue grunted and in less than a second Applepaw spun all the way onto her back, slammed the cat's hind leg's out from underneath her with her (Applepaw) own legs, struck the she-cat's stomach with small unsheathed ginger hind paws, and kicked the she-cat away. The tabby landed in a crumpled heap of fur and blood a few fox-lengths away, dazed, and then scrambled up and fled for the entrance.

Applepaw turned to me, eyes shining. "Thanks Darkheart!" she exclaimed.

I felt a burst of pride and warmth in my veins. I nodded and replied, "Be careful, Applepaw. These rogues are brutal."

"I know. I will."

Then she scrambled off to help her mentor, who just so happened to be my old mentor, Sharphowl. The two cats fell into step and began battling together and then I knew Applepaw was safe. Sharphowl was a strong and brave warrior, and she'd never let her apprentice get hurt.

So I began to search for another opponent. But it turns out I didn't need to. My next opponent came looking for me.

A heavy weight slammed into me, blurring my vision for a moment. When my sight cleared I was aware of a huge dark gray tomcat pinning my shoulders down with massive forepaws, the long claws biting into my flesh. He snarled savagely and I relaxed carefully. But he didn't slacken his grip. He knew that trick. But that wasn't what I was trying for.

Instead, working quickly but carefully, I worked my forepaws and hind paws beneath me, and thankfully the rogue didn't notice. I took a deep breath, waited a few moments, and then heaved upward in a bucking motion. The tom lurched but didn't release his grip, but I didn't expect that. Instead as he tightened his grip I expertly twisted and rolled onto my back, then kicked my hind paws into his stomach while grabbing his head in my forepaws as I bit into his neck. The tom screeched and swiped at me with his front claws. I sank my teeth deeper and clawed at his belly with my hind claws. Then, summoning all my power, I gave one final, powerful kick into his belly that caused him to stumble. Quickly I moved the grip of my front paws from his head to his chest and flipped him beneath me.

This time _I_ pinned _him_ down and slashed at his exposed underbelly a few times before releasing him. The furious tom hissed at me, outraged, but fled as I delivered one final blow to his haunches with my front claws, scoring a long red gash in his flesh.

Then quickly I scanned the throng of fighting cats and noticed Applepaw limping towards the medicine cat den. Mosspath swept Applepaw into her den and began treating her wounds. Then I found Sharphowl. She was fighting two twin she-cats who had ganged up on her. With a deep breath I sprang to her side, shrieking a battle cry as I clawed and scratched at the opposing cats. Both rogues and Sharphowl seemed surprised to see me, because all three momentarily stopped fighting. The battle resumed again though when I leapt at one of the she-cats, slamming her chest with my head and raking my ears down the length of either foreleg. Blood streamed away in ribbons or crimson as my claws swiped downwards.

With an angry wail the two she-cats quickly resumed battling, each balanced on three legs. One she-cat, the one I attacked, slashed with her right foreleg while her sister clawed with the left. Sharphowl and I dodged the attacks easily and Sharphowl kept her eyes locked firmly on the cat before her. Sharphowl leaped at the cat and snatched her throat, biting down hard until the rogue squealed like a kit. Sharphowl chased away her opponent with a final blow to the flank and then turned to me.

While she had been fighting, I had evaded all the attacks thrown at me, taunting the she-cat into a rage. Then, as she sprang at me with claws outstretched, I pressed low to the ground, muscles coiled, and then bounced up as she flew over me, missing me, and clutched at her stomach with my claws, catching her mid leap. Then I brutally twisted her onto her back and slammed her into the earth, where she lay, stunned. As her misted eyes cleared up, I parted my jaws in a vicious snarling howl, fangs red and dripping with blood, claws stained red pressing into her belly. With a wild wail of fear she struggled out from under my paws and scrambled towards the camp entrance. I sat up, panting heavily, and turned to meet Sharphowl's gaze. It was the first time she'd looked into my eyes for as long as I could remember…

"Thank you, Darkheart," she meowed gratefully. "I…we…were wrong about you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better mentor when you were younger."

I shrugged, and then said, "You'd better go see Mosspath for those wounds." I indicated to my tail to the set of claw marks in her neck and several long slashes on her side and flank. She nodded and without another word turned and scrambled to the medicine cat's den.

Satisfied, I scanned the camp again. I wasn't searching for an opponent. This time, I was looking for a familiar white-and-cream pelt. The pelt of my brother, the traitor, who'd been loved and adored by all as I sat in his shadow. The traitor who led these filthy rogues to our camp.

I spotted him, but then I saw a massive rogue tom pinning out deputy Stormgaze, a solid dark gray long-furred she-cat with piercing green eyes, tearing at her chest and throat. With an outraged snarl I leaped at the tom, bowling him over and knocking him away from Stormgaze. He glared at me with utter hate and malice and curled his lips back. I drew my own lips away from my fangs and matched his glare. I lashed my tail and lunged. He ducked and sidestepped my attack before springing at Stormgaze yet again. I leapt in front of the gray she-cat, taking the brunt of the blow meant to finish her. I felt long claws score down the side of my neck and shoulders. The wound was long, but not deep. I would live.

I knew instantly that Lightheart had brought these rogues here to kill Stormgaze and Flamingstar, so he could become our leader, a tyrant. I couldn't allow that.

Fury blinded me as I tackled the tom, who was still recovering from his missed shot, and sank my claws into his fur. One set of front claws tore at his chest, the other set at his back. I slashed at his side with my hind claws as he tried to wrestle my paws away and buck me off. I refused and clung tighter. The tom twisted his head around to take a bite out of my neck. Big mistake. Instead I jerked my head to the side, allowing his teeth to graze my cheek ad ripped into his vulnerable throat.

I wrenched my head back and jumped off the tom, taking out a huge shred of flesh and fur from his neck. The tom let out an agonized meow, but it came out as a gurgling moan as blood bubbled in his open throat and trickled from his open jaws. He raised his eyes to meet mine, rolling pale yellow eyes staring up at me in fear and then he shuddered and fell limp to the ground.

Still panting I turned and padded up to Stormgaze, who flinched then rasped, "Thanks." Her wounds were worse than I had imagined. Her throat was torn open and there was a long gash in her belly. Her gray fur was red and spiked in blood.

"Go see Mosspath!" I ordered sharply, and then helped her stand. I led her to the Mosspath's den, allowing her to lean against me, before leaping back into the fray, searching for my brother.

I saw him soon enough, looming over Flamingstar, icy eyes filled with hatred. Blood clung to Flamingstar's ginger throat and the cream tomcat gazed up at Lightheart, his eyes expressionless and face blank. Blood stained his ginger paws, and he lay in a pool of blood. Lightheart parted his jaws in a wild crow of triumph. I felt the fur along my spin rise in anger. Barely suppressing a yowl of anger I raced at him, a black blur as I charged at Lightheart. I only just caught a glimpse of the surprise etched on Lightheart's face before I bowled him over and knocked him to the dust. A cloud of reddish dust puffed into the air and I saw Lightheart's silhouette rise through the cloud. As he came at me I saw his face, a twisted mask of rage and loathing stained with blood.

A rogue slipped to Lightheart's side and I backed up. I doubt I could fight them both. But then suddenly I felt fur brush my side I snapped my head around to see Flamingstar at my side, head held high and eyes flickering coldly at Lightheart. "I was wrong about you Darkheart. I hope you'll forgive me."

I didn't respond. Lightheart chose just then to attack and his follower followed suit. I was surprised at how easily Flamingstar and I fell into sync. We both sidestepped, me to the left and him to the right. Lightheart and the rogue crashed into the ground but were back up on their paws in an instant. Lightheart lunged for Flamingstar and the rogue for me. With a hiss I balanced on my hind paws and brought my forepaws together. The tips of my claws bit into either of the rogue's cheek and left long bloody gashes as I raked my claws along his face and brought my paws together. The rogue howled and I bashed my head against his. As he recovered from the attack I knocked his hind paws out from under him and rammed my shoulder into his chest.

The rogue collapsed and I held him down with my forepaws. I felt the rogue go limp but pushed down harder. My claws pierced flesh and blood welled up. Quite suddenly I felt two hard paws strike my belly rapidly and I was thrown back. Now the rogue towered over me, sneering. As he jerked his head down to rip into my throat I rolled to the side, spun on my back and managed to kick his lower jaw so hard I heard a crack. Needless to say the tom shrieked in pain and turned tail and fled.

That's when I heard Flamingstar's battle cry. I whipped around and saw him and Lightheart locked in deadly combat. Both toms were on their hind legs while slashing with their front paws. I saw Lightheart shift his weight to one leg and balance on that leg for a moment. Then, before I could call out a warning, Lightheart scratched one of Flamingstar's legs. Flamingstar let out a gasp of alarm and his wounded leg buckled. Flamingstar fell heavily on his side. As Lightheart towered over his, fur spiked up and back arched, Flamingstar's eyes met mine. As if in silent signal I automatically kicked off the ground and charged Lightheart from behind. I caught him in the center of his spin and threw off his balance. Lightheart tumbled harmlessly over Flamingstar, his claws slashing the air pitifully.

Lightheart quickly caught himself before falling and spun around, glaring at me with narrowed eyes. We stood there for a moment, opposites in the exact same pose, our four legs squared and outstretched, unsheathed claws flexing, fur bristling, ears flat, backs arched, and jaws gaping in a snarling hiss. Our eyes met, chilling blue on burning red, and then we lunged.

We reared up seconds from crashing into each other and greeted the other with flashing claws and snapping jaws. I felt the tips of my claws graze his cheek, but his own claws punctured my belly. I cried out in agony and then fury. Holding my forepaws rigidly out in front of me I tilted forward and shoved him hard. He tipped back and as he fell I jerked my head down and tore a long gash just below his shoulder. Lightheart managed to flip himself over and get his forepaws beneath his before hitting the ground. As soon as his paws touched the ground I shot back up and lurched towards me. His claws latched into my flesh, just below the base of my forelegs and he yanked hard, pulling me to the ground.

Angrily I kicked at him with my hind foot and nailed his jaws. We broke apart, panting and bleeding. We circled each other cautiously for a while, waiting for the other to make his move.

"Traitor!" he hissed.

"You're one to talk!" I spat in response.

Lightheart snarled and leaped. I ducked, slithering beneath his stomach. I grabbed a pawful of fur, knocked his hind feet out from under him and expertly flipped him beneath me. I pinned him down. It wasn't too hard. He was smaller than me. I was at least twice his size, and I had trained as hard as I possibly could, making my muscles leaner and stronger. He stared at me, eyes venomous.

"Fine!" he snarled. "You win. I'll leave. I'll take my rogues with me."

I didn't reply.

"Well? Let me up!" Suddenly it seemed to dawn on him what I was about to do. His eyes widened with horror and he began squirming frantically between my death-grip claws. When he realized he couldn't escape he went limp. "Please!" he begged. "Please! Let me go! Let me go! You can't kill me! I'm…I'm your brother!"

"You tried to kill Stormgaze and Flamingstar."

"But…but I'm your brother! My blood runs through your veins! We're family! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" His voice rose and became higher pitched with fear.

Refusing to meet his gaze I replied, "Yes. It does. But to you…blood means nothing." Then, with a small claw of regret, I held up one forepaw, claws extended to their fullest length and swung downward.

**Lightheart's POV**

"...to you…blood means nothing."

I struggled and writhed as Darkheart slowly raised one forepaw, hoping to escape now that he pinned me with only one paw. But he was built much larger than I, and his muscles were strong and lean. Stronger than mine, stronger than any cat's I had faced. I yowl of terror built in my throat as his forepaw came swinging down…

Red splashed my vision, followed by black.

The howl growing in my throat was suddenly ripped free, but by then it came out as nothing but a gurgle as blood pumped from my gaping throat…

I felt almost no pain at first. Felt nothing but numbness. Felt—

**Darkheart's POV**

My claws ripped open his throat, tearing it open with ease and leaving behind a single, gaping red hole. Blood pumped freely and rapidly as his heart rate sped up but then gradually slowed as his struggled for breaths became fainter and fainter… Lightheart's eyes stared up at me, filled with horror, hatred, and betrayal. But in reality, he had betrayed us, the Clan…me… A small gurgling moan escaped his lips. Then his eyes fogged and glazed over, his jaws gaping in a silent cry. I felt him go limp beneath my paws.

Finally I stepped off my smaller brother, whose once luxurious white fur was now stained bright red with his own fresh bubbling blood. I stared at my own forepaw, the one that had torn his throat open and ended his life, for a long time before finally lowering it to the ground and sheathing my claws.

I was vaguely aware of Flamingstar beside me. He laid his tail across my shoulders in silent comfort, and then stood and turned away to see to his other Clanmates.

My ears cocked when I sensed my Clanmates begin to gather around me and my fallen brother. They stared in silence until a small voice started cheering, "Darkheart! Darkheart! Darkheart!" over and over. I recognized Applepaw's voice as she led and began the chant. After a few moments of murmuring more voices joined in and the chant rose and rose until my Clanmates' voices were high above the treetops.

I sat up straight, eyes gleaming with pride and determination as the Clan chanted my name.

"_Darkheart! Darkheart! Darkheart! Darkheart! Darkheart!"_

It was the kind of chanting I had always wanted, the kind that should've have sounded at my warrior ceremony and apprentice ceremony, but never did. But now…now they seemed to be trying to make up for it.

As I tipped my head back and raised my chin, ears flat and tail curled around my forepaws, I finally felt as if I had earned my place in the Clan after so long.

I am Darkheart.

The warrior of darkness mistrusted because of his looks.

I am Darkheart.

A loyal warrior to my Clan despite the difficulties of my life.

_I'm not Lightheart!_


End file.
